Previous research has indicated that a child's sex does influence adult reaction to the child in terms of sex-role attributions, attraction to the child, and degree of positive reactions to the child's behavior. The nature of adult reactions depends not only upon the child's sex, but also upon the adult's sex and degree of previous exposure to children. The objectives of the proposed research are (a) to further explore the reasons for variations in adult reactions as a function of degree of previous exposure children; (b) to determine if differential responses to children by men and women are primarily attributable to previous exposure differences or to other factors; (c) to determine the effects of the degree of sex-typed behavior exhibited by the child on adult reactions, and (d) to determine if a relationship exists between sex-role attributions and permissiveness. Two studies are proposed in which adults will respond to a photograph of a 5-year old child (labeled either male or female) and taped statements attributed to the child. Adults will rate the child on sex-role characteristics, project the child's future participation in various sports, indicate attraction to the child, complete open-ended items regarding the child's strengths and weaknesses, and write responses to six specific statements made by the child. In the first study, women with high exposure to children will repond t a child labeled male or female whose statements are either sex typed (masculine or feminine), androgynous, or neutral with respect to sex role. In the second study, adults will respond only to one type of child behavior (androgynous), but the adults will vary with respect to sex, degree of previous exposure to children, and expressed desire for future contact with children.